JNight's Dream
by Titipo
Summary: JDay, un SDF, quitte brutalement son dernier rêve, dans lequel il s'est inventé une vie de richesse et de popularité grâce à des vidéos postées sur Youtube. Mais lorsqu'il croise la route du sosie de nnard, l'un des personnages réccurents de ses songes, rien ne va plus. Il s'appelle Julien, et, de l'acariâtre assistant imaginaire du clochard, il n'a vraiment que le visage...


_**Cette fanfic date. Vraiment. D'un an je être plus précise même, de la fin de la saison 1 des analyses de pub, à l'époque où on savait pas si JDay allait relancer une deuxième saison (ce qui a été pour faire un euphémisme en tant que grande fan de son humour une plutôt bonne idée). Si vous vous souvenez un peu de cet épisode, elle part du postula que la première "fin" proposé par Monsieur Connard est vraie. Comme toute fic à chapitre, je mettrait sûrement un peu de temps à la compléter, mais vraiment, je m'engage à le faire car je l'ai prévue plutôt courte.**_

 _ **Les personnages appartiennent à JDay et à son acolyte Julien, je prend l'entière responsabilité de ce titre absolument déplorable (vous avez le droit de me jeter des noix de cajou) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre !**_

* * *

 **JNight's Dream, chapitre 1:**

Un sifflement aigüe. Qui dura, lui traversant le crâne avec fureur, anéantissant chacun de ses reflexes. Une migraine atroce, qui le poussa à papilloner des yeux un moment, luttant contre la douleur.

Lorsqu'il le distingua.

Un cri.

Perçant tout le reste, s'imposant petit à petit.

Sa vision se troubla. Des couleurs, des sons... des mots ?

Un homme apparut, ses traits devenant de plus en plus familiers à chaque nouvelle seconde.

Il cliqua encore de l'oeil, se concentrant davantage à mesure que les cris s'échappant de sa bouche se firent eux-même plus nets.

Cette voix, ce visage...

Mr. Connard.

En costume. Lui d'ordinaire si décontracté. Une vision des plus étranges.

\- Bon, j'ai un boulot, moi ! Je ne vais pas attendre quinze ans !

La surprise.

Il le fixa, ne comprenant plus rien, lorsqu'un coup d'oeil autour de lui le figea sur place.

\- On... On se connait, non ?

Sa couverture, sa chemise, sa pancarte, le désagréable goût d'un joint resté entre ses lèvres depuis vraissemblablement des heures.

Tout lui revint brusquement.

\- Ah non. Enfin, c'est juste que... Je travaille dans l'agence de pub juste là bas... Donc oui, je passe ici tous les matins, mais à part ça...

Il se frotta les yeux, groggy.

Un rêve.

Un rêve parmi les centaines qu'il faisait chaque jours à moitié dans les vappes. Un rêve. Et là, la réalité. Les faits.

Une claque intérieure.

Alors, Mr. Connard... ?

\- Bon, allez... Vous irez vous acheter une petite 8.6, ça vous rechauffera.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il eut juste le temps de receptionner la pièce que lui envoya machinalement l'étranger

\- Bah merci bien, m'sieur.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il pu articuler. Une réponse vaguement polie dont il avait le secret, tandis que toute son attention était tournée sur la fine silhouette qui s'éloignait déjà, le saluant d'un signe de main. Lui resta là, longtemps, assis sur ce bitume rendu brûlant par le soleil, le cerveau tournant au ralentis.

Enfin, il effectua un premier mouvement apres ce qui lui sembla être des heures. Peut-être même plus, à en juger par la complexité de son dernier songe. Avec un soupire, donc, il décolla de ses lèvres sèches le petit rouleau de papier (qui, il le remarqua aussitôt, n'avait pas été allumé, ce qui ne rendit son fantasme que plus flippant) et se pencha pour le jeter dans un caniveau. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il n'en rajoute avec ce genre de substitut.

Soupire résigné.

La rue était vide. Systématiquement, il plia sa précieuse couverture d'un geste d'expert pour la faire rentrer dans son sac, suivit d'une bouteille d'eau.

La pièce de deux euros dans le creux de sa paume le fit hésiter un instant.

Dépensez tout de suite, ou attendre le grand froid, quand il aurait le plus besoin de cet argent ? La migraine, qui emplit de nouveau les parties les plus sensibles de son cerveau, choisit pour lui.

Son sac sur épaule, il traversa donc plusieurs rues d'une démarche si anodine qu'il manqua de se faire renverser par une voiture à un croisement. La route la plus dangereuse du coin, un vrai coupe gorge pour cause de signalisation franchement mal fichue. Et pourtant, il la traversait presque chaque jour, Moïse en carton pâte, parce qu'il n'avait rien a perdre. La preuve, il passait sa vie à rêvasser en mandiant, et avec l'insolation qu'il avait du se taper un peu plus tôt, nul doute que c'était ce bovarisme qui lui coûterait la vie un jour.

Enfin, la vue de l'un des cafés de cette rue de Thonon-les-bains lui arracha un déglutissement d'anticipation. Une certaine allégresse le prit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'enfin il allait pouvoir boire quelque chose de bien frais... Ce qui, il le remarqua vite, était loin d'être le cas de ceux dont les regards le fuyaient, tout autour de lui. La misère humaine qu'il représentait n'était pas assez belle à voir.

On vint lui demander, entre deux grimaces à peine dissimulées, ce qu'il voulait, il répondit d'un air absent qu'une 8.6 ne lui ferait pas de mal, l'attention perdue par dessus l'épaule du serveur qui nota précipitement sa commande avant de s'enfuir.

"L'agence de pub juste là bas"

Il le voyait de loin, l'imposant bâtiment vers lequel s'était dirigé plus tôt son bienfaiteur. Cet homme qui ressemblait tant à...

Mr. Connard.

De sa posture digne un brin provocatrice, il ne tarda pas à se laisser retomber mollement contre sa table.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que toute cette histoire n'ait été que du vent. Un coup du soleil. Et pourtant, il était là, se tenant à deux mains le front à une terasse de café, ses vêtements plus limés que jamais. Lui qui l'espace d'une vision d'oasis s'était vu riche et populaire.

Aussi paradoxale que cela puisse être, il se souvenait de tout. Dans le moindre détail. Les paroles, les gestes, comme des souvenirs... C'était à en devenir fou, si ce n'était déjà chose faite.

Et par dessus toute cette confusion, un immense regret.

La pièce tourna entre ses doigts. Petite rondelle de métal. Unique témoignage de son réveil. Unique souvenir de cet homme, qui pouvait faire de sa vie un rêve. Et qui avait le pouvoir d'en faire une réalité.

"Je passe ici tous les matins..."

Peut-être. Eventuellement. Sans doute... Avait-il regardé ce type de loin quelques fois et son imagination avait fait le reste ?

"... Mais à part ça..."

Mais à part ça, rien.

Il gromela de frustration, une larme à l'oeil qu'il repoussa négligemment tandis que le serveur revenait, déposant dans claquement sourd une canette de bière avant d'encore tourner les talons. Ses doigts fébriles se jetèrent sur la capsule et sa première gorgée fut la plus longue.

Le liquide, d'une fraîcheur on ne pouvait plus bienvenue, coula contre son palais, l'apaisa un moment, le réchauffa, aussi, un peu.

Son demi-sourire disparut pourtant lorsqu'il remarqua ce qu'il lui en restait.

Malheureusement, une si petite portion ne suffirait pas à l'alcooliser, à le replonger dans son monde parfait.

La pièce tourna entre ses doigts. Témoignage de l'existence de son rêve. De son héritage.

Il se leva brusquement, s'attirant encore quelques indiscrets regards.

Cette pièce.

C'était celle de Mr. Connard.

Il n'était pas question de s'en séparer.

Au loin, l'image du serveur revenant avec la note suffit à accelerer son rythme cardiaque. Un frisson parcourut son corps, il se jeta sur son sac, glissa la pièce au fond de sa poche.

Et tandis que le soleil commençait sa longue et quotidienne descente vers la terre, il s'enfuit pour la première fois comme un voleur, laissant derrière une canette vide et quelques cris.

* * *

\- Alors, ta journée ?

Il sursauta, comme prit sur le fait au milieu de ses pensées, reportant brusquement son attention sur le monde autour de lui.

Ambre le fixait par dessus le poivrier. Ses yeux clairs cerclés de mascara le sondait, et déjà il déglutit. D'abord parce qu'elle était belle, ensuite parce que ce regard n'était pas vraiment signe d'une totale tranquilité d'esprit.

Il soupira.

\- La routine, marmonna t-il donc avec un sourire en agitant distraitement sa cueillère, j'ai trouvé un slogan pour une marque de chocolat en poudre, et...

Sa voix faiblit un peu. Il se donna le temps d'hésiter en demandant d'une voix calme la bouteille de Rozana, et reprit.

\- Et sinon, ce matin, j'ai croisé un SDF qui n'avait pas l'air bien, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une attaque ou je ne sais quoi... Je lui ai donné de quoi boire un peu, par cette chaleur, ça pourrait lui sauver la vie...

Il sourit, cherchant ce qu'il pourait bien raconter d'autre de sa banale journée de travail, lorsqu'il le remarqua. Les yeux tout près des siens, cligner un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

Pourtant, un petit résumé de banalités suffisait toujours à éteindre l'inspection régulière de sa petite-amie...

Ambre sembla en effet sur le point de parler, mais préféra visiblement se lever, son assiette en main, s'écriant une énième fois depuis le fond de la cuisine:

\- Un SDF ? Julien, on en a déjà parlé... Je sais que tu as un coeur en or et je t'adore en partie pour ça, mais tu ne peux pas t'arrêter à chaque coin de rue...

Soupire.

Il termina son verre pour le déposer dans son assiette.

\- Je te dis qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien, complétement à l'ouest. En plus je crois qu'il m'a confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre... Ça ne fera de mal à personne de l'aider à aller mieux.

Il la suivit, prenant au passage un maximum de plats et de couverts qu'il laissa négligement tomber dans l'évier.

Un regard circulaire, et il la vit de dos, empoignant déjà l'éponge. Le visage un peu fermé, sans doute concentré sur des pensées peu agréables.

Il s'approcha à pas feutrés, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille, riant doucement de la sentir frissoner tout contre lui. Ambre se retourna, les yeux illuminés d'une étincelle qui lui arracha un soupir de contentement, ses cheveux blonds venant jusqu'à chatouiller le nez de son compagnon. D'un sourire mesquin, la jeune femme déposa ses longs ongles vernis sur la chemise blanche qui ne tarda pas à être lentement déboutonnée.

\- Je vais te le faire oublier, moi, ton SDF...


End file.
